Irresistible Chapter 4: Kitty
by Violet-Amy
Summary: Sam puts on Brittany's old Cheerios uniform. Wearing it does things to him...and to everyone who sees him in it. From a GKM prompt. Chapter 4: Kitty learns that Sam has the uniform. She wants to help the team.


**A/N: Not a new fic; I'm reposting the chapters of Irresistible as individual stories so that they can each be tagged for the correct characters. If you're new to Irresistible and care about the plot (such as it is), you should read the stories in order.**

Sam waits for Blaine at his locker in the morning. "So, um. Are you in lots of trouble?" he asks before Blaine even reaches it.

Blaine purses his lips for a second. "You could say that. Apparently we broke a vase, and my mother insisted the tablecloth is ruined forever after she figured out what we did on it." He doesn't add that that the tablecloth and the vase were shockingly expensive and his mother is making him work off the replacement cost. At minimum wage, which is what she informed him his labor around the house is worth, it's going to take him months to pay her back. "And, uh, you're not really invited over for a while."

"Yeah, I figured." This doesn't surprise Sam in the least, as he recalls the look of pure wrath on Blaine's mother face when she stormed into his bedroom clutching the clothes Blaine discarded in the dining room. "Dude, I'm so..."

"Don't apologize," Blaine tells him. It was so worth it. "So, what are you gonna do with that thing?"

"I dunno," Sam admits. He had intended to come up with a plan as soon as he got home, but then he had fallen asleep immediately, totally exhausted even after his naked nap with Blaine. "Ask me again in glee. Maybe I'll know by then."

By glee time, however, Sam is still undecided.

Blaine suggests, "Why don't you sing something? Then at least we can see if it really makes a difference."

"I thought we already established that it does. You said my singing was amazing."

"Yeah, well." Blaine feels his cheeks heat up at the memory. He whispers, "I maybe wasn't in a state of mind to be totally impartial when you sang 'Like a Virgin' to me in that tiny little..." Crap, Blaine, don't get hard here in the choir room. Sam isn't even _in_ the uniform; you're just _remembering_ it.

"Okay, good point. So I'll sing that and see—"

"No! Something different!" Blaine will never be able to listen to that song again, especially not to Sam singing it. "It should, uh, be something you've sung before _for everyone_. So they can compare. Oh, but the theme this week is..."

"Dude, I sang 'Baby' for anthems week. The theme is a suggestion at most."

They decide on "You've Lost that Lovin' Feelin'," and Blaine mentally prepares a case for how it fits the theme just in case Sam is challenged on it.

He's not.

After he finishes, the group is silent for a few second before bursting into raucous applause. Jake and Ryder stand. Marley looks like she might have cried a little during the performance. Mr. Schuester shakes his head in wonder. "Sam, that was... _wow_. The first time you sang that song was good, but this was just...have you been practicing that number?"

"Not exactly."

"I can't put my finger on what was different this time," Artie says, "but I wasn't tempted to look at my phone once."

Mr. Schue puts his arm around Sam's shoulder and says, "Everyone, _this_ is the level our game needs to be at for nationals. Great job, Sam!" Everyone claps again, except Kitty, who has an expression he can't read. But then, he's used to that from her. "All right, who wants to go next?"

"Blaine does," Sam says.

"I do?"

"Of course you do." Sam gives him a look. They have to see if it affected him too.

Blaine stands and goes to the front of the room and tries to think of a song they've all heard him sing, which means nothing from last year, nothing from when Mr. Schuester was in D.C... "Blaine, if you don't have a song prepared..." Mr. Schue starts...

"'I Still Believe'" Blaine tells the band quickly. Thank god they remember it.

After his song, and more enthusiastic applause, Mr. Schuester tells him, "If you'd sung it like _that_ during your sing-off with Sue you would have won."

Tina, bless her, defends him: "Blaine was robbed. What was _wrong_ with all of you, anyway?" She glances around the room indignantly. "But, Blaine, I think Mr. Schue is right that it was even better this time."

Kitty manages to corner them both right after practice, before Sam even gets a chance to talk to Unique. "So which one of you was the girl?"

Sam immediately feels his face go beet red. "Wh-what are you..."

"It was a rhetorical question. I've seen the way you're walking today, Samantha."

"Look, Kitty," Blaine says. He's managing to play it a lot cooler than Sam could even dream of, though his cheeks are a little pinker than normal too. "I don't know what you think—"

Kitty holds up a hand preemptively. "Save it. No one's performance improves like that for no reason. And I'm thinking the reason is probably inside that backpack you're clutching to your chest." She _knew_ something was up from the way he's been guarding that thing all day, and now it all makes sense.

Sam just stares at her, totally dumbfounded. Blaine's the one who realizes how she figured it out, and he whispers to Sam, "She's a Cheerio. They probably all—"

"That's right, we all know about Brittany's special uniform, which is now Sam's special uniform, apparently."

"What do you want?" Blaine asks.

Kitty smiles sweetly. "I want to help the team, of course."

"You want to...oh!"

"I've really missed Brittany since she left," Kitty says. Brittany was a total slut, and such an airhead, but Kitty did enjoy helping the team with her.

"You've...oh!" Sam gets a distinct mental image of Brittany and Kitty naked together. He has no idea what Kitty likes to do in those situations, but he knows that Brittany is crazy talented with her tongue, so...

Kitty pats him patronizingly on the cheek. "The uniform doesn't even work for most people. I tried wearing it, Bree tried wearing it...It must react with a certain type of...brain wave." She turns to Blaine and says, "I'd invite you to join us, but...you know." She takes Sam by the hand and pulls him toward the door.

"Wait!" Blaine calls just as they're about to leave. Kitty pays him no mind, but Sam stops and turns to look at him questioningly. "Sam, you don't have to do this."

Sam gives him a confused look. "Dude, are you crazy?"

Oh. That's right. Sam probably finds her attractive. He stands back and watches helplessly as his friend (only)—his _straight_ friend—gets willingly dragged off to fuck a cute blonde cheerleader.

Sam follows her silently to the parking lot and squeezes into her Mini Cooper. "So..." he says as they're fastening their seat belts. He's never really hung out with Kitty much, but it seems like he should try to make small talk at least. "You and Brittany?"

"Don't even _try_ to get any lurid details out of me," she says, backing out of her parking spot. "I don't kiss and tell." She puts the car in drive and adds, "Not that there was much kissing."

And so they don't really converse during the drive. Sam has no idea where Kitty lives and so he doesn't think there's anything unusual about the way she's taking him. But when she parks in front of a duplex that he's been to before, he exclaims, "This is Puck's house!"

"Duh," she says as she drops her keys in her purse. "You don't really think I'd do what we're planning to do in my own house, do you?"

"But...Puck!"

"I called and told him I was bringing you over," she assures him. "We're pals still, he's fine with it."

"Yeah, okay." He still thinks it's a little weird...but then, Puck has always seemed fine with his pals getting laid. So what if one of the pals in question happens to be his ex-girlfriend? It's not like they ever seemed to be that serious.

Kitty marches up to the porch and takes a key out from under a potted plant, muttering about how Puck's family would totally deserve to be burglarized daily for being so obvious. She leads Sam upstairs to Puck's room, where she immediately strips the sheets off the unmade bed. He stands there watching her until she says, "Well? Go change in the bathroom while I'm putting some clean sheets on." She pushes past him on her way to the laundry room or something—Sam's been here before, but he doesn't know the house's layout as well as Kitty obviously does.

Sam changes into the uniform and waits for Kitty in the bedroom. He knows he's going to feel very turned on as soon as they see each other, but right now he just feels weird standing around in Puck's room, by himself, wearing his ex-girlfriend's cheerleading outfit. He hears Kitty knock, but not that close, and he realizes she's probably outside the bathroom door. "I'm in Puck's room!" he calls to her.

"Are you changed already?"

"Yeah."

"Well, stand in the closet then. I don't want to see you until I get clean sheets on the bed."

Oh, that's a good point; Sam didn't even think of that. He gets in the closet—even though it smells kind of bad, like as if Puck puts his _dirty_ clothes in there or something—and closes the door and tells Kitty it's safe to come in. He hears her moving around, but she doesn't actually say anything. But then Sam thinks of something, and he's really glad they haven't seen each other yet. "Do you have any condoms?" he asks through the door. "Or do you think Puck does? Because I didn't think..."

Kitty laughs. "Tell me you're not serious."

"I know I probably should have thought of it before now, but—"

"You know Sue designed that outfit for _Brittany_ , right?"

"Uh...yeah."

"And you think she just trusted Brittany to be responsible enough not to get knocked up while slutting around with anyone and everyone?"

"Hey! You can't call my ex a slut."

"Right. Because what she had with _you_ was special," Kitty sneers. "My point is that the uniform makes pregnancy impossible."

"Seriously?" He already knew this outfit was amazing, but now he really has to hand it to Coach Sylvester.

"She couldn't have her star getting knocked up, now could she? Or getting AIDS or crabs or anything—it prevents STDs too."

"Holy fucking..."

"Speaking of which. I hope you don't think I'm going to let you stick it in."

How Sam probably should respond is something like _Oh of course, I would never_ assume _we were going to do that_. That's what he realizes a split second after his actual response, which is a petulant, "What!? Why not?"

"Because I'm a Christian."

"Well, yeah, me too, but..."

"Not much of one, apparently," he hears Kitty mutter, right before she adds, "That's what I would say if I were the judgmental type. But that's God's job, not mine. My job is to follow God's law and remain a virgin until my wedding night."

Sam laughs. He actually thinks she's joking because...come on!

"What's so funny?" He can hear that she's really close to the door now.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't laugh if I thought..." It's not like he wouldn't respect someone who was sincere about wanting to wait. But Kitty? "I mean...you went out with Puck! And you had sex with Brittany!"

"I never once let Puck put it in." She doesn't mention that there are a couple holes she _did_ let Puck put it in—she never let him put it in the important one, and that's all that counts. "And Brittany doesn't even have anything _to_ put in. Besides, Brittany and I just shared orgasms for the good of the team. That's not even remotely sex."

"Um, okay." Sam really doesn't see the distinction, but now he just really wants to get out of Puck's closet, which is hot and uncomfortable. He's honestly not even that interested in sharing orgasms with Kitty for the good of the team anymore, whatever that means. "Look, I'm sorry I offended you. Why don't we just...if you can just go in the other room I'm gonna go change back into my own clothes, and—"

"Absolutely not!" Kitty declares as she flings open the closet door.

Sam totally doesn't know what made him think for even a second that he might not want to do this—whatever _this_ Kitty will allow—because holy fuck, Kitty is hot. They're wearing identical outfits, and hers looks _so good_ on her. He admires the way she fills out the top, and...holy shit, is that the outline of a nipple? Does she not even have a bra on? Please, please let her not have a bra on. He pulls her top off and she _doesn't have a bra on_! He places a hand over each breast and squeezes them. Damn, he can't wait to see them bounce while he...well, he's still not actually sure what he gets to do with her, exactly.

Fortunately Kitty seems to know exactly what she's doing. She glides her hands under Sam's spanks and gropes his ass pretty much the exact same way he's groping her tits. Except she doesn't do it long; soon she's pushing the spanks down to his knees. She takes hers all the way off and sets them on Puck's desk, and Sam gets a little glimpse of her ass peeking out from under the cheer leading skirt. Before he gets a chance to even try to touch it, she pushes him into a chair—forgetting all about the bed she just changed the sheets on—and sits on his lap, straddling one of his thighs.

She's so wet already. It's been less than a minute probably, and yet he can feel her slickness on his leg—if she stood up and walked away (god, no!) there would be a shiny, glistening spot on his skin. Not that he should be so surprised: he went from zero to sixty boner-wise in an equally short amount of time.

Kitty really doesn't have orgasms easily—even with the powerful multispeed vibrator Puck bought her, it takes considerable time and concentration—except with special-uniform-Brittany...and now, she can already tell, special-uniform-Sam. Honestly, whenever she was with Brittany she worried that she was a secret lesbian. But, no, she's at least as turned on now—probably more so, because she actually legitimately finds Sam attractive (even before now). She almost wishes this could go on longer than she knows it will.

Not that she even seriously considers trying to go slowly. She's a civilized human being _and_ a Christian and she's not a slave to her body's desires—except when she is, like right now. But it's not her fault, it's the uniform! Sue Sylvester will probably go to hell for making it, but that's not Kitty's concern. Especially right now. Right now all she can think about is grabbing Sam's shoulders for balance and grinding furiously against him.

Sam grabs her ass and pulls and pushes her along his leg. This is a little weird for him—Brittany has humped his leg before, but only during foreplay; Kitty seems to think of it as the main event, at least until whatever she's going to do for him. And whenever they get to that, it can't be soon enough. His cock is starting to ache already. Kitty's knee is brushing against his balls now and then, and it sends a pleasurable jolt through him each time, but it's not nearly enough. Her ass feels firm and ripe under his fingers and her perky little tits with her hard pink nipples are bouncing like crazy and he can't wait for this part to be over.

Kitty feels her orgasm start to build inside her. This is when Brittany would always kiss her, why isn't Sam kissing her? She slides her hand up to grasp the back of his head and pulls it to hers. They just barely get their lips together before it hits, she just barely has time to tell Sam, "Keep kissing me" before she has to throw her head back and let out the animal noises that prove she's not a civilized human being at all, she's a depraved, carnal beast.

Sam holds her tight while she bucks roughly against him. He kisses her neck, and her screaming is so loud—it's right by his ear, but it would be loud even if he were across the room. Her whole body is smooshed up against his and he wishes he could have taken his top off so he could feel her skin against his. Her back, where his hands are, and her neck, where his mouth is, are so hot. And _sweaty_. He sort of didn't think Kitty was capable of sweating; she's always so composed and together. Right now she's the exact opposite, she's completely out of control, and it's driving him crazy.

Kitty thrashes and screams, screams and thrashes, just letting the orgasm take control of her completely. It feels like releasing years' worth of built-up tension, and when it ends—almost as abruptly as it started—she's completely drained, unable to do anything but slump against Sam and try to catch her breath. She hears Sam ask if it was good, which is such a stupid question that she wouldn't answer it even if she had the energy to.

Sam reaches between them to stroke his cock. It does nothing— _nothing._ He needs _her_...some way, any way. "Kitty, _please_."

Kitty doesn't lift her head off his shoulder. "Please what?" Then she notices that his hips are moving and where his hand is and asks, "Didn't you climax too?"

"No! And I need to really bad."

Kitty really wishes he could just take care of it himself, but she knows it doesn't work that way. She sighs and says, "As long as you don't try to stick it in and I don't have to do anything, go nuts."

Sam picks her up and lays her on Puck's bed. She's so limp—he can tell she wasn't joking about not being willing to do anything. He straddles one of her legs and rubs his cock up the length of her thigh. It's such a relief, he pretty much doesn't even care that it's about the most ridiculous way he could possibly get himself off. As he rubs against her furiously, rocking both her and the bed back and forth, her tits jiggling all over the place give him another idea. He kisses and licks them desperately, eventually eliciting the first reaction from Kitty since he laid her down: a giggle and a "That tickles."

When they're glistening with his spit—and if they looked good before, they look _amazing_ now—he tries to crawl up her. But he can't with the stupid spanks still around his knees, so he takes them off and ties them around his wrist like he did with Blaine. He straddles her chest and holds her tits up and pushes them together. He rubs his dick between them, though it's awkward with no arms free to steady himself.

Kitty opens her eyes and gives him an incredulous look. "Really? You're going to titty fuck me?"

Sam doesn't miss the condescension in her voice, but he can't even be embarrassed, not even by how desperate his own voice sounds as he says, "Please, Kitty."

Kitty studies him for a few seconds and decides to take pity on the poor boy. "Fine. But if you get semen on my face I will cut you."

"I won't, Kitty," Sam agrees quickly. "I promise."

Kitty nods and even holds her breasts in place for him. It really isn't any weirder than some of the things Brittany did to her to get off. Like the time Brittany flipped her onto her stomach and humped her butt cheek to orgasm.

Sam knows objectively that this is not the best sex he's had in the last couple days, but at the moment it feels like it is. Kitty's boobs are awesome, especially how the way she's holding them makes the nipples pop right out. And they're so soft, but firm enough to really hug his cock as it slides up and down between them. He leans down to lick one of them, and Kitty makes a noise—he's not even sure what it is, another giggle maybe—but there's something about it...Maybe it's that he can actually feel it reverberate through his balls, which are resting heavily on her chest...Anyway it sets him off before he can even remember his promise not to come on her face. The come just gushes out of his throbbing cock in long, powerful ropes that paint Kitty's neck and chin...and maybe a little bit close to her eye.

"I'm sorry!" he gasps as soon as he realizes what he's done. He hopes she'll believe him. He really is sorry, but he also knows he's smiling uncontrollably because that was awesome. He tries to clean it off her with the spanks around his wrist, but she pushes his hand away and pushes him off her. She rolls out of bed and pulls a t-shirt out of Puck's dresser instead. "I really am sorry," he repeats, trying _not_ to smile this time.

"Don't worry about it," Kitty says. It was pretty gross, but she's still in too good a post-orgasm mood to be really mad. And she knows how hard that uniform makes it to control oneself. She puts her clothes back on and says, "Well, I better get out of here before we're stuck doing that again."

She kind of hopes Sam will tell to stay so they can do it again, but he doesn't. Instead he says, "Okay. I'll get changed too and then you can drive me home."

"I really don't want to stick around. I'm sure Puck will give you a ride home."

"Kitty! It won't take me long to get dressed. I don't wanna have to wait around here until god knows when for Puck to get home just so I can ask him for a lift."

"But Puck wants a turn with you too. And don't even try to act gay-panicked because I know you did it with Blaine."

"But..." No, Sam isn't gay-panicking, he's just pretty sure Kitty is wrong that Puck would want to... "What even makes you think..."

"Because I..." Kitty stops when they hear the front door open and close.

"Kitty? Evans? Is it safe to come up?" Yep, that's Puck all right.

"Not exactly," Sam answers, but his response is drowned out by Kitty's much louder, "We're in your room. Come on in!"


End file.
